Elemental Midoriya : Remastered
by KameFig
Summary: Remaster of my original story, but with changes to characters, relationships, and abilities. Pop culture references as well like before!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is the official redo of Elemental Midoriya, I've already posted this chapter on the other story to build some traction for it, BUT I hope any new readers like this new retake on the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow Bakugo! That's an amazing quirk!" exclaimed the elementary school teacher and the other added. "That's a great quirk for a pro hero!"

Both teachers expressed praise for the spiky blonde.

Popping sounds travel through everyone's ears and everyone is impressed with the way Katsuki Bakugo continues with his quirk, Explosion.

Tiny explosions similar to fireworks emerge from his tiny palms.

"Woah! Midoriya! You too! Your quirk, it manifested!" a winged student pointed out the green haired child holding a bright flame.

"Midoriya! You too, you've got an excellent quirk for pro material! Both seem to be fire-based as well." Their male teacher noted.

Both Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo had been friends since their parents introduced them at such young ages, the two had actually thought they were brothers until Midoriya's mom, Inko, had told them the opposite, even Bakugo's parents Mitsuki and Masaru. Still, this didn't deter their inevitable friendship that would grow in this moment, the day their quirks manifested.

"I'm surprised Midoriya! You're so much younger than Bakugo! It must be a super strong quirk! What do you think it is?" the female teacher noted and asked the green haired youngling.

"I think his quirk is like Endeavor's!" a long-fingered child noted, referencing the flame hero, Endeavor.

"That's right! It does look like Endeavor's!" another child asked. "Are you his kid Midoriya?"

"Pfft, Midoriya's dad isn't Endeavor! I've seen his dad! I know his mom too!" Bakugo spouted.

"Umm, I th-think it might be, p-p-pyro… pyrokine-e… umm.. Pyrokinesis!" Midoriya said proudly, trying to sound out the word he learned on TV. "Kacchan, you have a super cool quirk! Is it Fireworks? Explosions? What do you think it is?" Midoriya walked over holding a flame in his hand, making sure not to burn anyone for anything.

"I think I'll call it Explosion. It sounds so much cooler than your Pyrokinesis!"

The two teachers let the two boys continue their quirk in a contained area outside while they contacted the Midoriya residence, and the Bakugo residence.

"Midoriya, who's quirk do you think is stronger?" The blonde asked while the two were outside. He continued to pop and crackle as he walked with an open palm.

"Umm, I don't know." Midoriya politely responded as he was following and holding the flame. "I don't know what else I can do with my quirk, I'm just holding it right now Kacchan."

"Hmm, I know!"

Bakugo had went to the toys labeled 'Quirk Toys' and found one meant for the students with fire powers to try them out safely. It was like a soccer goal with a sheet of of fireproof material meant to catch flames, prevent spread, and be durable. No one had one yet so it was covered with a thin layer of dust. The two boys pulled it out and set it in the middle of the area.

"Kacchan, you go first." Midoriya offered his friend a turn first at using their quirk on something.

"Okay, take a step back Izuku!" Bakugo shouted as he hit the material with a hard open palm and used his quirk.

An small boom was heard in the area. The net shot back and went back to its original sagging position. The fire emitted was caught and died out. Midoriya looked around with his flame and saw no flames were around the net, meaning Midoriya could try and not burn anything around.

Midoriya took his flame, stood a few meters away, and pushed out his palm and a stream of fire shot from his palm to the net.

"Kacchan look! I'm doing it!" Midoriya laughed and Bakugo asked if Midoriya was able to do it without premade fire. So Midoriya stopped his fire, made sure he didn't have one in his palm, and tried again.

"I can!"

"What about like, punching? You know, punching like All Might!" Bakugo exclaimed as he put his left fist proudly in the air, and did some small punches and kicks in the air.

"I can try Kacchan." Midoriya readied himself for any backlash and shoot forward a fist, and a small blast of fire came out, but it died out before it hit the net. "Hmm, maybe I didn't put in too much power. Let me try again Kacchan!"

"It's my turn though! I let you get two freebees with that punch and the one before!" Bakugo brought up as he walked over to the net to hit it with another explosion, then giving Midoriya a turn.

"Alright, so I should use more power then." Midoriya said receiving a nod from Bakugo and saw their male teacher enter the container area.

"You got it Midoriya! If anything catches fire I'll use my water quirk!" his teacher informed him.

Midoriya braced himself as he put more firepower into his punch. He didn't have much recoil if any, and his fire went well beyond his intention, it was a short yet large burst of fire. It got some fire left on the ground, but most was caught by the net.

"I got it!" Their teacher announced as he sprayed the water down with a finger that let loose a shower of water.

Once it was done the teacher looked at Midoriya and Bakugo and gave them some praise.

"I bet you two, that with training and learning, you two could become great heroes!"

"Thank you teacher!" the two friends applaud their teacher's swiftness to take out the fire. It may not be much, but it's always good to show children that people should do good things.

Their teachers takes a bow and begins a discussion.

"So, Bakugo, Midoriya, now that you've developed your quirks, it's time I need to go over some things with you two." he starts off. "We need to talk about the way you two activate your quirks, and what you all call them. I know you've already said what your quirks would be named, but we need to understand how your quirks work. Both of you seem to have emitter quirks from your hands. Take off your shoes and socks guys, try and use your quirk with your feet. I'll do it with you guys."

The three took off their shoes and socks and put them lined up by a door.

"Great, I can't do it, I can only shoot out water from my fingertips. But you guys, Bakugo, try and use your quirk on your feet, use the same feeling you do but try with your feet!"

Bakugo sat down and stuck his feet in the air, trying to use the same feeling he did before to ready an explosion, but his hands kept getting wet.

"I don't think my quirk can work with my feet, but my hands are getting really wet, and smells like burnt sugar." Bakugo stated bluntly.

"Hmm, burnt sugar, burnt sugar… hmmm…. I'll make a note of this and let you know soon Bakugo. It's fine that you can't use your quirk on your feet, but I think it might help with figuring out how your quirk works!" their teacher shoots Bakugo a kind smile and diverts his gaze to Midoriya. "Now you try Midoriya, you can punch with fire, but can you kick? Try to go for a sidekick aiming at the net!"

Midoriya nodded and smiled. He readied himself by stretching his legs so he could do his small kick.

Midoriya readied himself, taking in a deep breath and shooting off a kick remembering to pack a punch, but not to where it would go everywhere. It did work, and left no burn on his skin, but the fire dies out before it could hit the net.

"Wow Midoriya! So your emitter quirk can be used with both your hands and feet, both on the outside of your hands and your palm. Incredible, you two have amazing quirks!"

The two young boys had such wild smiles on their faces being told that their quirks were amazing.

"Midoriya, your father's quirk, it's fire breathing right?"

"Y-yeah, he can breathe fire!"

"You try it, see if it's possible! I'll be here in case anything goes wrong, I'm a professional." Their teacher adds.

Midoriya gets ready, standing a few meters from the net, takes in a deep breath, and blows towards the net but nothing comes out.

"Hmm, what do you two think about when your quirks work?" Their teacher sits them both down.

"Well, in class I was dozing off and thinking about the firecrackers that go off at New Year's." Bakugo tells

"I-I kind of think of a candle's flame." Midoriya coffessed.

"Those are mighty fine things to conjure up to activate your quirks, right now you have to keep focused when you use it, but over time they'll become idle thoughts and you won't really have to think about it!" Their teacher says, "But you can use these thoughts to channed the amount of power your quirk releases, but you need to be mindful with how much firepower you guys are able to withstand with your current bodies and you need to make sure you don't hurt anyone with your quirks. It's a bad thing to do. I know you two would like to be heroes, so I'll tell you this. Heroes don't hurt people if they're not doing anything wrong, now I wanna hear you say that."

"Heroes don't hurt people if they're not doing anything wrong." The two boys repeated in unison.

"Good. Now, Midoriya, do you want to try and breathe fire again or leave it alone?" the teacher asked the emerald-eyed boy.

"I'll try it one more time!" Midoriya got up and went back to the net.

Midoriya took a breath in, thought of a campfire this time instead of a candle, and breathed out a jet of fire.

Flames shot out of the boy's mouth and was caught inside the net. Once Midoriya had run out of breath taking in a deep one and letting go a soft and long exhale, some small embers danced in the air.

"Incredible!" their teacher exclaimed with Bakugo looking in amazement of his friend being able to control his fire quirk in an amazing way.

"Is your quirk actually Pyrokinesis? You generate your own flames, similar to Endeavor, but his quirk is called Hell Fire, so maybe you can pick a cooler name!" Bakugo spouts out with his hero fanboy knowledge.

"That's true Bakugo, Midoriya generates his own flames instead of manipulating other flames, but I'm sure Midoriya can try and manipulate other flames, but we don't have the right equipment to test it." Their teacher looks from Bakugo to Midoriya. "Midoriya, what else would you like to call your fire quirk?"

Midoriya thought about it for a moment as he conjured up a small flame he tossed around in his hands and kicked up with his feet like it was a soccer ball.

"What about calling it Firebending Izuku?" Bakugo offered watching Midoriya move around some flames like a little showman. "Or like Magic Flames since it looks like magic a little."

"I like the name Firebending, Kacchan." Midoriya said as he threw the flame in the net trying a small trick, two punches with his fists and a small kick into the net causing it to push back a little.

"Nice combo!" their teacher gave some praise. "Bakugo, you try something!"

Bakugo stood and went to the net, so far his quirk allowed him to be good in close and medium encounters, so he tried out a run towards the net from far and starting to use his quirk at a medium distance till he got close and was able to move the net somewhat with a final blast.

"Wow Kacchan! You're amazing!" Midoriya exclaimed

"Definitely a quirk meant for a Pro! But remember Bakugo, it's good to not let praise get to your head. Midoriya, you'll make sure of that, I've seen you two are close." Their teacher talks to both of the young four year old boys and asks them to repeat the statement about heroes before and some other rules about their quirks and the next process in their lives.

"I know you two have had some fun with your quirks, but remember that you can't use them in public. After school today you boys will be going to see a quirk doctor, you'll go over your quirks and will be treated like a yearly physical. You'll also be able to see how your quirk will grow with you as well and how they relate to your bodies and potential capabilities. One more thing boys. Sometimes your quirks will activate on their own by accident since for now you might not have full control over your quirks. An example would be fore Bakugo, you'd get gloves to wear if your quirk activates on its own. Midoriya would probably get gloves or sock or some special shoes. That's all there is now, c'mon, we've been outside for a bit messing around, go inside, I'll handle cleanup!"

The blond and green haired boys walk back to their class after a routine talk about their quirks which was required by the government to address some things to the children by teachers about their quirks and the process with their doctors the day their quirks manifested. In a world where 80% of the population have quirks, this was a common norm in many countries.

After school Bakugo and Midoriya went off to their doctors for a checkup and quirk.

"Mr and Mrs Bakugo, your son, Katsuki, his quirk, would you like to know the details as to how it works?" Their doctor asked, wearing a light blue blouse, black pants and black shoes, she looked at some notes based on a quirk test and potentialities of Bakugo's quirk.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear about my son's kick-ass quirk!" Mitsuki Bakugo replied to the doctor.

"Alright, well his quirk he's dubbed Explosion, he secretes a nitroglycerin type sweat from his hands which he can ignite with heated palms. He should also be able to control the amount is secreted, and his explosions are correlated to the amount of sweat he's able to secrete. He shouldn't do any huge explosions for a long while, he'll need a stable and strong body in order to handle the force of the explosions, so if he wants to become a pro, it would be pretty good for him to start training his body around 7 or 8 years old, so in about 3 to four years."

"Oh, so it's like my quirk, kinda, but he can control the sweat he creates and can make explosions at will. That's pretty cool Katsuki." Masaru comments as he runs his hands through his son's spiky blonde hair.

"Damn, that's a pretty kick ass quirk there champ." Mitsuki spouts while pinching his son's cheek.

"Since his quirk deals with his hands, he'll need some gloves that help prevent harm to others if it activates on accident, thankfully we have appropriate ones for him, so Katsuki, what color do you want? We've got blue, white, red, orange, and green."

"Umm, I'll go with orange please!" Bakugo says so politely.

"Awesome, I'll have someone come by to drop them off. Now, let's get to the actual check up, take off your shoes and step on the scale." Bakugo's doctor commands with a polite tone.

Midoriya and his mom had a different doctor, he was a bald with a bushy grey mustache and dark glasses. He was normally a very relaxed doctor, but today he was excited due to information he would relay to Inko and Izuku about Izuku's quirk.

"Well, today is an incredible day, your son Inko, currently he has this 'Firebending' quirk, but it's actually much more than that. What is your quirk and your husband's quirk?" their doctor asks in a an almost out of breath and excited tone.

"Oh, uh, I can attract small objects so it's like telekinesis, and my husband can breathe fire. What do you mean Izuku's quirk is more than just 'Firebending'? Is that what you called it honey?" Inko looks down and asks her son while pulling his hair back to reveal his forehead to see his eyes and smile clearly from above.

"I see, this this is an extreme quirk difference. Normally, this quirk is something Izuku could get, but his quirk factor is showing there's more kinesis abilities yet to manifest. Do you want to hear about his quirk?" The doctor asks looking through his clipboard about notes on the potential about the quirk.

"Do you want to hear more about your quirk Izuku?" Inko looks down to see her boy nod and reply

"Yeah!"

"Okay, soooo, doo doo doo doo…" The doctor is scrolling through his notes until he finds Izuku's file for his quirk. "Ah, okay, so his 'Firebending' as he's dubbed, he's able to release fire through his palms, fists, mouth, and feet. That's a basic gist, but from his quirk factor, his quirk factor shows there's potential of more kinesis abilities."

"So firebending isn't Izuku's only quirk?" Inko asked

"Yes, he should be developing the others through the next years to come.I'm not sure how many, but the other quirks must relate to being a kinesis ability. But for now, I need to issue you some gloves and socks for your son's fire quirk. So Izuku, what color do you want? We don't have much, but we have green, pink, and light blue. You can also pick a different color for your socks and gloves if you'd like." The doctor explains and crouched to Izuku asking about the protective gloves and socks.

"Umm, I'll take both of them being green please." Izuku replies with politeness.

"Great, I'll have someone come by and do it while I get on with your physical Izuku, take off your shoes and get on the scale."

The end of the two boy's doctor visits lead to them both learning about each other's quirks, they later asked each other's mother's to video call each other to talk about their quirks.

"Yeah Kacchan! The doctor said I have more quirks coming soon! I can control more than just fire!" Izuku exclaimed while waving his hands around wearing the green gloves.

"My doctor said I need to start working out in like four years so I can make these huge explosions!" Katsuki motioned his orange gloved hands in an explosion motion above his head.

Out from the background of Bakugo was his mom.

"KATSUKI! GET DOWN HERE! DINNER IS READY!"

"Oh, Zuku, my mom's calling me for dinner, I'll see you in school tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Kacchan! I might eat soon as well!" Izuku replied with a goodbye and going off to the kitchen to see his mom making his favorite food, katsudon.

Inko and Izku sat across from each other while they ate some katsudon. It is Izuku's favorite food and Inko usually makes it for him on special events or when he needs a cheer up. Today was one of those special days, the emergence of Izuku's quirk.

"So Izuku, do you think we should video call your father soon? It's almost day time for him at work." Inko asks her son seeing him taking chomps out of his food, but once she asked her question, Izuku slowed down his eating pace.

"*gulp* Umm, I-I guess we can, mommy, when is he going to come back?" Izuku asks as he looks down and starts to pick at his food.

"W-Well, you know how he had to leave for work, right?"

"Yeah, I remember, b-but when do you think he'll come back?"

"I'm not sure baby…" Inko looked at her food and thought about what movies were out right now she could take young Izuku to, but there weren't any hero movies coming out or even out right now, but they did have some of Izuku's favorite's purchased. "Do you want to watch an old superhero movie?"

Izuku's eyes looked up to his mom shining with glee, his smile caused Inko to bust into a cheesy smile as well.

"Can I pick the movie?" Izuku asked with his mood going up

"Of course, but after you finish your dinner mister." Inko gave a soft reply

"Okay!" Izuku replied, almost forgetting the previous conversation about his father.

Hisashi Midoriya was overseas working to make more money for his family, he would always send most of his check over, but even so Inko decided to get a job in an office. Inko remains loyal to Hisashi, they do call and are very transparent with each other, but Izuku is not very close to Hisashi as he left before Izuku was 3.

Izuku has always looked for someone to be a strong father figure in his life, which is also part of the reason why Izuku likes going to the Bakugo household. He likes being around a 'full' family, but he does not deny the love his mother gives him.

Once the two finish dinner, Inko washes the few dishes and Izuku looks for a movie to pick.

"All Might? No, we said old superhero. So maybe The Flash? Spider-Man?" Izuku mumbles to himself as he tries to narrow down what he wants to watch. "Yeah, let's go with Spider-Man. 2000s Spider-Man? Amazing Spider-Man? MCU Spider-Man? Spider-Verse?" Izuku holds one movie box that has a cover depicting multiple types of Spider-Men. "Yeah, let's go with Spider-Verse." Izuku finally picks the movie.

Inko finishes up with the dishes as she walks over to Izuku to sit on their couch to watch the movie. "So Izuku, have you picked a movie yet?"

"Y-yeah, I thought we could watch the Spider-Verse movie!" Izuku replies with a smile

"I said an old movie Izuku, hehehe" Inko chuckles lightly. "But it's whatever you want baby, it's your day, your quirk came in so you choose."

"Okay!" Izuku simply replies as he goes to put the disk into the disk player. Once the movie is in he grabs the remote and brings it over to his mom to go through the menu.

Once the movie is playing Izuku is practically brought into the world of the movie.

Once the movie finishes, Izuku is already asleep and Inko is wiping her tears away with some tissues.

"Gosh I'm such a crybaby. I kind of hope Izuku does take that on as well." Inko says softly. She picks him up and carries him over to his All Might themed room. "Oh Izuku, I'm sure if you want to be a hero, you'll be great." Inko says softly as she runs her fingers gently through his messy green locks, leans in and gives him a kiss. She gets up and leaves the room quietly closing the door. She picks up her phone and gets in her room as she waits for Hisashi's call.

* * *

**A/N : Hello, I hope you all liked this story. The stories I write are done with he help of Kfbanime87, such a cool guy to help out and shoot the shit for ideas and concepts to the story. He helped out with the name of the story even if it's not much different, just added in a word, but I was pulling out my hair thinking of another name cause I think the name Elemental Midoriya was really good. Anyways, please leave a review and I'll respond to it in the beginning of the next chapter, leaving some nice reviews, mean reviews, suggestions/ideas, etc. There are going to be changes to the original story if you want to check it out. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you'd like, follow and favorite if you'd like. Have a nice day! :)**  
**My partner Kfbanime87 also works with other writers and one I really like was My Phantom Hero by thewhitetitan and it's pretty good, a crossover story of Danny Phantom from the Nickelodeon show, it's pretty cool. **


	2. Airbending

**A/N : Hello, I hope you all enjoy this chapter but I wanted to respond to some reviews. **

**I see some of you talked about pairing, but I don't know who to pair him up with. So I'll leave that off the table for a while.**

**Another thing was about One For All being given to Izuku, I'm also thinking about this, but that would need some planning with my partner.  
**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

A phone rings in the night and Inko answers it.

"Hello? Hisashi?" she asks as she answers the call

"Hey Inko, I've missed your voice." Hisashi greets. "How was your day?"

"It's been good, heh, work was nice, and then I got a call from the school and took Izuku to the doctor." Inko relays the information from the day.

"What do you mean he'll develop more powers?" Hisashi asks

"I don't really know myself. The doctor analyzed his quirk factor and said that there was more to develop so I think I'll just have to see. The naming of the quirk is going to wait until later but Izuku has already called the fire part 'firebending.'" Inko replies

"Firebending huh? Sounds super cool. Does he want to be a hero?"

"Yes, and I want to help him as much as I can, but I know it'll be hard seeing him get hurt."

"Do you want to help him train and stuff?" Hisashi asks

"Yes, but I don't know if it's in the budget to do it, we can ask Masaru and Mitsuki to help, I know their boy Katsuki wants to be a hero too, his quirk just manifested as well."

"I almost forgot they had a kid too, haha, umm, I'm up for a new position here, it'll give me a raise so I can send more money, but for now we should wait and save since he's still just four years old. We should wait until the rest of his quirk develops."

"You're right, we should wait and save. How's work over there? And the weather."

"The weather is really nice, but there's been some tornadoes really wrecked up some cities. Work is fine, I'm still so glad I'm able to send you as much money as I can."

"That's good. And well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's the something?"

"Izuku asked me today when he'll finally meet you. He doesn't remember when you were here before you had to move." Inko explains.

"I-I know he doesn't remember much about me, if much at all."

"I think he remembers how you look a little."

"But he does still look more like you right?" Hisashi asks with a chuckle

"Ha, yeah, he still looks more like me. I sometimes think it's freaky, but he does take after you with how much energy he has." Inko laughs lightly like she heard a corny joke

"Does he have ADHD?" Hisashi asks with a similar laugh to Inko

"No, he just has a lot of energy." Inko smiles as she thinks about her son.

"Well, I should get ready for work, I'm sorry babe."

"It's okay, I didn't even tell you good morning yet. Good morning Hisashi, I love you."

"Goodnight Inko, I love you too."

_Click_

Once Inko finished her call she went to her closet to change into some pajamas and went to bed.

_Roughly one year later_

"Izuku, what did you pack for school today?" Inko asks as she adjusts his school uniform and fixes his hair with some bobby pins to keep it down.

"Umm, pencils, crayons, my folder, my All Might figure, and my hero cards to show Kacchan." Izuku states as he tries to remember what's in his bag.

"Do you know what you're going to learn about today?"

"Ms Miyamoto said we were learning about the wind and the sky and clouds and the sun and the-"

"Ohhh, that sounds super interesting, Izuku! Are you excited for today?" Inko asks

"N-not really, my stummy kinda hurts." Izuku replies rubbing his stomach.

"Your tummy hurts?" Ink asks. "Well, if something happens tell the teacher to call me and then we can go to the doctor."

"Okay, you're wearing the socks right?" Inko asks

"Yeah, they're getting a little small"

"That means you're growing into a big boy Izuku." Inko says with a large smile. "I'll ask Uncle Masaru or Aunt Mitsuku to see if they can make them bigger for you. Go get your gloves and I'll take you to school."

"Okay!" Izuku says running to his room with his shaky backpack on. Taking a minute and getting his gloves.

"Okay, get your sweater and let me get my things and we'll be off." Inko says getting her bag and a light coat and Izuku getting his red, blue, and yellow All Might sweater.

Once the two are ready, they head out for Izuku's elementary school. A year since Izuku manifested his Firebending he hasn't developed any other type of bending since then.

Once the two got there, Inko dropped off Izuku with a kiss on the cheek and a hug and went on her way to work. Once there Izuku looked for his bestest friend in his life. Katsuki Bakugo.

"Zuku! I'm over here!" Katsuki shouted in the bustling morning

"Hey Kacchan, I brought my hero cards if you want to see them today, I have All Might, Endeavor, Death Arms, Present Mic, Best Jeanist, and Eraser Head." Izuku said listing off the heroes as he takes in a deep breath after listing off the last hero.

"I've got those too, I have the limited edition All Might card as well, do you wanna see?" Bakugo asks

"Good morning class!"

"I'll show you later Zuku." Bakugo whispers

"Good morning Ms Miyamoto!" the class says in unison.

"How are you class?" Ms Miyamoto asks and receives another answer in unison

"Good, and how are you?"

"I'm doing well, now let's get started today! Who knows something about the wind?" Ms Miyamoto asks while pulling out different things to check the wind speed like a wind sock and and a few students raise their hands but she calls onto a familiar student. "Bakugo, what do you know about the wind?"

"The-The-The wind is what sways all the trees and sometimes knocks people down. It-It happens during the typhoons that come by." Bakugo answers.

"Yes, it's a movement of the air." Ms Miyamoto goes to her board and draws some wind as swirling lines flowing from the left side to the right side of the board. "Did you guys know we can get electricity from the air?"

Izuku raises his hand to ask something.

"Yes Midoriya?"

"C-Can I get a tissue please Ms Miyamoto?" Izuku asks while holding his nose.

"Yes, you may." She goes back to the class explaining how electricity can be generated by the wind in a simple manner by using windmill toys that were multi colored and of different styles like a miniature version of the giant windmills and different materials like plastic, metal, paper, and other materials.

As Izuku goes to get a tissue to blow his nose, he feels a sneeze coming up but was also thinking about the wind and seeing how they moved when his teacher blew some air into windmills.

"Ah… ah…. ACHOOOOOOO!" Izuku shot out a large sneeze and in the room all the windmills started rotating and everyone's hair was moving around wildly as Izuku accidentally releases a wind blast inside the classroom.

"Midoriya, why are you disturbing my class?" Ms Miyamoto asks sternly almost wanting to take him out for purposely disturbing class, but looks at his student information in a clipboard to see his quirk is so far registered only as 'firebending.' "Umm, uhh, Midoriya, may I speak with you in the hallway?"

Izuku responds with a nod as he follows her out of the room.

"So Izuku, I see on your forms your registered quirk is 'Firebending.' Can you show me?" Ms Miyamoto asks.

"B-but it's not allowed to use quirks in the school." Izuku replies being cautious of using his quirk inside of the school.

"It's okay Midoriya, I just wanted to make sure."

"O-okay." Midoriya pulls up his right sleeve and right glove. He makes a fist palm side up and opens his hand to reveal a flame out from his palm.

"Why don't we go outside after I call a quick substitute for the class, yeah?"

"O-okay, am I in trouble?" Midoriya asks with concern in his tone.

"No you're not in trouble, but I do need to call your mom about what happened today."

"Oh, okay." Izuku replied putting his glove back on and pulling his sleeve back down.

The two went back in the classroom and Ms Miyamoto called in someone to step into the class to run them through the lesson while she helped out Midoriya with his new quirk aspect.

Ms Miyamoto also called Inko to get in contact with his doctor about Izuku's quirk.

Izuku was lead outside and Ms Miyamoto went to the quirk item closet and grabbed the net from the year before and even another item which had targets that rotated around a pole when they were hit by a strong enough force.

"Okay Midoriya, you've used the fire net before correct?" Miyamoto asked the green haired boy who responded with a nod. "Good, can you show me how you use your fire quirk and what you also visualize?"

"W-Well I usually think about some sort of fire, like a candle or a campfire. My old teacher s-said that the different things you think of can help you control the p-power you have."

"And they were right. Now can you show me on the fire net how you use your quirk?"

"Y-Yes." Midoriya simple responds as he takes off his shoes, socks, and gloves.

Midoriya creates a flame in his hand and tossed it between his hands like it was a ball. He then performed a small choreography of his firebending movements consisting of simple punches, kicks, and open palm steams and fists of fire, even displaying his fire breathing.

"Very nice Midoriya, have you been practicing at home?" Miyamoto asks

"N-No, I can't do it at home, my house is too small, I do it at Kacchan's house when he invites me over. W-We practice our quirks in his backyard." Midoriya responds knowing that while it is illegal to use quirks in public, save for the exception of self-defence, it was fine if people were on their own property not hurting anyone.

"When you did the sneeze in class earlier, what were you thinking about?" Miyamoto asks while she took note of the the events.

"I-I was thinking ab-bout the windmills and the turbines and the storms in America where m-my dad is." Midoriya replied while moving his hands to show a windmill and spinning to show what he meant by storms.

"Well, try to think about those and use your quirk this time. Do you want to try?"

With a smile and head nod Midoriya attempts to use his quirk, with a newly developed Air Aspect.

Midoriya uses similar movements to firebending to shoot out air from his fists, and out comes bursts of air. The air faintly moves the target around and around the pole.

"What are you visualizing Midoriya?"

"W-Well I was thinking about the wind the day my mom took me to the park for a small picnic. The air was very soft, but should I try to think of something stronger?" Midoriya asked not sure if he was right or wrong about initially not using a stronger force.

"It's fine Midoriya, but try something stronger to feel how strong your quirk is." Miyamoto replied while she was writing down things in her notes regarding Midoriya to give to Inko, namely how he uses his quirk with small drawing thanks to her quirk, Snapshot which enables her to put memories or portions of memories on an object as a drawing or painting. "What's the strongest wind you've ever felt?"

"W-Well, it was during the windy season and I fell down on the ground with Kacchan in his backyard when we were outside." Midoriya replied remembering how he and his friend laughed as they were pushed to the ground by nature.

"Haha, well try to think of that memory and try to see if it'll work with your palms, feet, and breath." Miyamoto recommends he try so she could use her quirk to copy screenshots of his movements.

Midoriya nods and proceeds to shoot off jabs of powerful air compared to the still day which turned the targets wildly. He also used the net for his air for his punches, open pals which moved the net backwards, kicks, and eventually getting used to the powerful breath that made him lightheaded for a bit, but was able to control the blast with power visualization and the shape his mouth would make. Miyamoto and Midoriya took the rest of class working on his quirk control and how powerful he could practically make it. They did have to take a pause so Ms Miyamoto could get a sweater since Midoriya's wind made the area cold around them.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

"Well Midoriya, that's the bell, how do you feel about your new air quirk?" Ms Miyamoto replied as she walked him back to class after helping him with his socks and shoes.

"I-I feel good with it now, I didn't think I would get another quirk Ms Miyamoto." Midoriya replied as he was slipping on his gloves.

"Do you still need those?" Miyamoto asked referring to the gloves

"W-Well sometimes when I talk about heroes my hands catch fire because I-I-I get excited, but lately I think I might need a hat beca-because my hands don't get on fire, it's my hair." Midoriya pats his messy green forest of hair.

"Well then you don't have to wear them then, you can put them in your backpack if you'd like."

"Really? Well, I should ask the doctor later."

"That's okay, c'mon, I see your mom outside." Miyamoto spots Inko through a window in the hallway entering the school. "Let's get your things so you can go to your doctor with your mom!"

Midoriya put his gloves in his small top two heroes backpack that showed All Might, his current favorite, and Endeavor.

Midoriya had left the school with his mom to go to his pediatrician who was also a quirk doctor who was again rambling on about his quirk.

"Oh wow! Okay, so after another analysis of his quirk factor there's two more abilities coming along! Holy shhhhhhheeeeep." The doctor remembered he was in the presence of a child and couldn't curse in the event and changed the word to something suitable for a child to hear.

Midoriya giggled at the phrase 'holy sheep.' But Inko was not amused.

"My bad Mrs Midoriya. Anyways, he has his Firebending, and this new, uh, what do you want to call it Izuku?" The doctor looked towards Izuku for his answer.

"Airbending!"

"So he has his Firebending and now Airbending, these two are similar but he if he wants to be a hero, once his other quirks manifest you should enroll him into the lottery that helps train a child's quirk. So with his Fire and Air he could get multiple heroes to train him, such as The Flame Hero Endeavor for Izuku's Firebending and The Wind Hero Native for his Airbending."

"What's the program called?" Inko asks taking out her phone and making a note in her phone.

"It's called The Valiant Program, they do it every year and you can enroll him every year until he gets it before high school where he could go through a hero program depending on where he goes. If he does super well in school he could even get into UA High School due to his quirk and if he does well, and if he gets into The Valiant Program a pro hero he gets who sees a hero in him could give him a recommendation into the school."

"Oh wow, he always talks about being a hero at home so once the rest of his quirks manifest I might enroll him then."

"He should be developing the rest within the next three years, and his quirks should be increasing in power through his life. If Izuku still wants to be a hero, he can start working out with light weights around say 8 years old, or even 7."

"Alright." Inko responds as she makes another note of this.

"Now, we can get started with his physical, oh! He's actually on schedule for another vaccine, lucky you."

Izuku got his shoes off and got through his physical, he was in excellent health. Once he got his shot done he got his shoes on, some hero stickers, a lollipop and had a nice walk home with his mom as he blew some windmills and wind chimes from a distance with his mom when there were no police or pros around.

Once they were home Izuku messed around with some paper windmills he and his mom made after he did his homework. He even FaceTimed his best friend Katsuki Bakugo and told him about his new air abilities.

"Yeah, me and my mom made paper windmills so I could use my wind powers!" Izuku placed his mom's phone on a wall while he stuck the windmills through a cardboard box and stood a few feet away and showed his best friend his new Airbending by pushing light winds with his fists, palms, kicks, and even blowing them but once he did Katsuki responded immediately.

"I can do that too! Look!" the spiky blonde then pulled out a windmill he got from class and blew it and even used the force of his quirk to use the small shockwaves to move the windmill.

"Yeah but can you do this?" Izuku replied as he swirled his arms in a circle in front of him and was able to pick up enough wind to have a piece of paper swirl in front of him.

Katsuki looked showed up because he couldn't control his quirk enough to do something like that, plus the added fact that Izuku's Airbending was new.

"My doctor also told me I don't have to wear the special gloves or socks anymore! So my mommy took me to get some new socks!" Izuku said as he stopped, picked up the phone and went to his room to his drawer to show the blonde his new hero socks. "I have All Might, Endeavor, and some comic heroes like Spider-Man, Superman, and Batman!"

"WOW! I have the same All Might socks! We can match tomorrow!" Katsuki was in awe by the amount of hero socks his best friend had since he knew it's been a year that Izuku had to wear the special mono colored socks in the event his fire quirk went off by accident. "Tomorrow is Friday right?"

"Today is Thursday, so yeah, tomorrow is Friday! Why?"

"My mom wanted you to come over tomorrow so we can have a sleepover! She wanted your mom to come too, go ask her about it!" Katsuki was very excited for the chance of another sleepover with his best friend.

"Okay! I'll go ask!" Izuku replied as he rushed out of his room to ask his mom who was in the kitchen making some italian food wanting to try out something new an international.

"Mommy! Can I sleepover at Kacchan's house tomorrow after school?"

"Is his mom okay with it?" Inko asked as she was doing preparation work for it as she was cutting bell peppers and getting the noodles into the pot and other steps.

"He said his mom said yes!" Izuku replied excitedly at the chance of spending more time with his friend in their big house.

"Can you hand me my phone sweetie?" Inko was given her phone and asked Katsuku to hand the phone over to his mother, Mitsuku. "Mitsuku, how are you?"

"Inko! I'm doing well, and yourself? You're looking great! Did Katsuki ask Izuku about the sleepover? We'd love to have him over for one!"

"Thank you, I'm doing fine." Inko smiled and chuckled lightly from the compliment. "I'm sure Izuku would love to come by, are you okay with it Izuku?" Inko then points the camera to Izuku as he excited nods his head.

"Great! Come by as well, we can have a coffee and chat before Masaru gets home from work. I don't know why he works back at the office when he can easily work here." Mitsuku wondered.

"What's that about me? Oh! Inko! Izuku! How are you guys?" Masaru greets as he enters the frame waving to the camera.

"We're doing well, just making some dinner, making some Italian food." Inko responds

"I remember when we went to Milan for fashion week and had some food over there, it was alright." Masaru recalled. "This was before Katsuki so maybe the food was better than I remembered, haha."

"Sounds like an amazing week, what are you guys working on?" Inko asks the couple.

"Well I've been hired by Dior to design some handbags." Mitsuki replied with Masaru following.

"Gucci wanted me to help with bringing some JoJo's Bizarre Adventure clothing to life so I've been working in the office for that."

"Oh that's why." Inko muttered

"'That's why' what?"

"Oh, Mitsuki wondered why you worked at the office than working from home." Inko replied

"Oh, well it's two reasons, the one I said, and plus Mitsuki can be a bit, distracting." Masaru sheepishly added, and rightfully so since he got a small slap on the arm from his wife.

"Oh please, when am I distracting?"

"W-Well when Katsuki isn't here, you know how you get." Masaru felt himself digging a hole for himself

"Well… you're not wrong." Mitsuki replied. "We'll talk tomorrow Inko?"

"Y-yeah, I'll come by with Izuku with a bag of clothes and stuff for him." Inko replied glad that she was able to end the call.

As much as she loved her friends, she was jealous of how they were together instead of being halfway around the world from each other.

"Awesome, bye Izuku!" Masaru added his goodbye.

"Bye Zuku! I'll see you tomorrow!" Katsuki added

"Bye Kacchan! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye guys!" Inko added.

_Beep _

Once the call ended Izuku got to the TV and with voice commands played an old american cartoon about characters with powers similar to his, so if he learned from that he could control his quirk better. He watched as the main character, a young bald monk with blue arrows and a teen with a scar on his left eye met dragons and learned how to Firebend.

"Izuku! Dinner is ready, can you put on the news?" Inko hollered as she wiped and set the table for her and her son to eat their dinner. She received a hum and nod from her little boy. She prepared two plates and set them on the table as the news spouted the usual smalltime villain and a pro resolving the issue and some fluff pieces.

"So what did you learn about your new quirk Izuku?" Inko asked as she picked up the dishes to wash and then put the food away as leftovers.

"It's like my Firebending but with air, and I feel kind of faster when I use it." Izuku did some punches and kicks in the air but never activated his quirk. "But I also don't feel cold when I use it. My teacher paused the small training to get a sweater today."

"I bet you were making a lot of wind."

"Oh yeah, the trees were swaying and I learned some tricks like a small tornado."

"Were you happy to hear when the doctor said you didn't have to wear the gloves or socks anymore?" Inko asked

"I was! I also liked when we went shopping for new socks! Kacchan wants us to wear the All Might socks for tomorrow!"

"It's getting late, let's get you a bath and get ready for tomorrow and going to bed."

"Okay!" Izuku replied as he ran into his room to grab his pajamas.

Once Izuku had taken a bath and gone to bed, Inko showered and got ready for bed after a quick call with Hisashi.

"Hey honey." Hisashi tiredly answered. "Good evening."

"Hey babe, good morning." Inko grinned as she looked outside and saw the night sky.

"How are you this night? Were you about to go to bed?"

"I'm doing good, and I was but I wanted to call since we didn't yesterday. I took Izuku to the doctor today."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. It's his quirk."

"What about his quirk? Did he develop another thing with it? Is it a physical mutation? A transformation thing?"

"No, his quirk is only an emitter type, other than his inherited green hair mutation from my side of the family." Inko chuckled. "He developed another emitter as a part of his quirk. The doctor said there were going to be two more quirks. He developed an Airbending quirk, so he can do the same with fire as the air." Inko added

"Oh, two more? So by the time he's 8 he'll have fully developed his quirk."

"Just about yeah. How's work? How are you?"

"I'm feeling good, work is doing well, I have today and tomorrow off since there was a villain incident here, some villain messed up the front of the building where I work, but thankfully The Flash was able to help out with the whole situation."

"What are you planning on doing the today and tomorrow?"

"Maybe catch up on some hero movies, America has this whole Marvel Cinematic Universe my coworkers keep recommending to me since I tell them my son loves heroes and quirks."

"OH! Izuku, he's started writing in a notebook about heroes and quirks. He calls it his analysis book."

"Ohh, sounds super cool, you've gotta send me pictures of it! I'd love to see his writing!" Hisashi excitedly commented but then went to a sad tone. "I should probably let you go and let you catch some sleep."

"Okay, good morning, have fun with your movie time!" Inko replied

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you so much. I miss you."

_Beep _

Once the call ended Inko went to bed and Hisashi started off his day by watching a movie called Iron Man as he made himself breakfast in his quaint apartment in the states.

* * *

**A/N : So you probably see a pattern with the chapters, if you know the avatar cycle then you'll know what the next two chapters will be about. If you don't I'll just say it. Next chapter will be the development of his Earthbending, and chapter four will be about his Waterbending. **

**I hope you all enjoy the interactions between Bakugo and Midoriya, I like writing it. And the stutter Midoriya has for now is just because it's how kids kind of talk, they repeat parts of words sometimes when they're excited or just trying to talk because they're still learning. He won't have a stutter later and will be taller than in canon. **

**There is also something about Native. I'm including Native into the story and giving him a wind quirk since there's no quirk recorded for him on the wiki fandom page so I figured I could use preexisting heroes for it instead of creating a new hero. And the Valiant Lottery is a thing I plan on being furthered on in chapter 5 of the story. **

**So I hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review of what you think about the story, suggestions, questions, comments or even send me a PM. Please follow and favorite and I hope you guys have a nice day. :D**


End file.
